


Down By The Coral Reef

by ekzxo (2870)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bad Humor, Crushes, Hand Jobs, M/M, Marine Biologists, Meet-Cute, Musicians, considerable fluff and necessary squinting angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:48:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24670336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2870/pseuds/ekzxo
Summary: Marine Biologist, Oh Sehun, finds himself studying beyond his expertise, mind fuddled with his own insecurities and thoughts of Byun Baekhyun.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun
Comments: 16
Kudos: 46
Collections: Round 4: Spring and Summer





	Down By The Coral Reef

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zyximb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyximb/gifts).



> For EXO Seasonal, Round 4 - Blossom Prompt #18!
> 
> this is not unknown territory for me, i love oceanic life and studies, so i had to snatch this prompt asap! what better way than to do it with casting the beluga lover himself??? seunie is usually made out to be an unintelligent bratty baby in fics sometimes, isnt here???, well in here i hope u like his brainy butt, as for baekhyun… have fun finding out!!

One week.

Sehun receives complimentary access to three meal bars daily, the sauna and spa, alcoholic bars, weekly gatherings, and wifi. He gets a queen size bed with a desk, a lounging area, and a massive bathroom. 

All of this luxury for one week is all Sehun’s because of a developmental experiment at an island resort with pale, blue shallow coasts.Sehun participates as a co-lead for two of the experiments that his marine biology lab is conducting. Because they are cases for his institute, the entire trip is paid off. Hence, complimentary. Along with a week's worth of valuable data comes relaxation on a beautiful island filled with endless enjoyment. 

Sehun kicks off his morning by unpacking with the balcony windows open to the fullest. He lets the natural sunshine hit his furniture while the wind makes his curtains dance. The drawers fill up quickly, just in time for his timer to set off to have the resort’s scheduled lunch. 

The orientation is sharply at 1pm, Sehun wears his lab coat and tucks two pens into his pockets, not wanting to come back after lunch to change. He makes sure his collection of sea mammal pins are attached firmly. He brings his favorite tote bag with a sea turtle on it that carries essentials like his wallet and badge, sunscreen, a clipboard, and his biology notebook.

Originally, he figured that wearing a lab coat to meal time might make him seem like a big dork, or a bit conceited. He is comforted when numerous bodies swarm the meal center in white. 

Sehun takes a buffet tray and follows the line. He doesn’t bother to look for familiar faces because he’d rather eat up fast and be early for the first day. Besides, it’s a bit too crowded. He thinks that it’s just day one for the multiple biologist programs gathered at the resort. Eventually less people will eat the resort food over the next few days. He’ll find his colleagues on another day. 

For now, lunch is a smoked ham sandwich with a gooey, dripping sunny side up egg and a slice of avocado. He devours it, almost sickeningly, even if he doesn't really like it. His eyebrows point and his mouth is wide and messy as he scarfs it down within in a couple of bites. The only thing in his stomach is airplane peanuts and he won't be able to eat until the late evening, so yes, he will take what he can get.

There's a shove against his shoulder, then, "Hey, hey, I'm not exactly CPR certified!"

Sehun looks up and glares at his  _ boss _ , or in other terms that Sehun can actually stomach, his friend — Jongin. He pretends to choke, just in spite.

"This place is amazing isn't it! What wing are you in?"

"My accommodation is in the same wing as yours because we are together for the coral research."

"Oh, you're right, buddy," Jongin says warmly then takes a swig of Sehun's drink.

Sehun gets up with his plate and Jongin frowns.

"Leaving so soon?"

"Unlike you, I prefer to be punctual."

"And unlike you, I'd rather have decency."

Sehun furrows his eyebrows. Jongin points at his face and when Sehun follows, he touches his lip and gets a green glob on on his fingertips.

"Oh, thanks!"

As Sehun is skipping away, he hears Jongin shout, "Dinner?!"

"I'll text you!"

Sehun bumps into a waitress with a tray as he's waving at Jongin. They give each other apologetic frowns before minding their own business; Sehun looking at the virtual interactive map on his phone.

"Goodness, this place is massive," Sehun grumbles while he passes arch after arch.

He takes time to absorb his surroundings, astonished by the vibrant orange and navy blue designs. His hotel room in the resort is a mid-luxurious suite, making the lobby far more captivating in Sehun's opinion. The lounge chairs could be more comfier than his mattress back home, and their floor designs prettier than Sehun's very own packed vacationing outfits. Everyone dresses in little to nothing, shocking Sehun a bit as he's not used to seeing people half-naked too often. He is too occupied with microscopes and sea mammals that all of these details at the resort either amaze or mortify him.

Sehun makes a good choice to walk towards a broad hallway, without the help of his map but because there is an obvious sign directly in front of the entryway. He even spots the head of his department, Jongdae, sported in a tropical print button up and short khaki pants. It's definitely different than himself who's still wearing a coral pink button up and slacks.

"Mr. Oh!"

"Hi, sir."

Jongdae eyes him up and down before commenting, "You're going to change right?"

" _ Hm _ ?"

"Did you not receive the email? We don't require our team to dress professionally. It's a resort, Sehun!" Jongdae clicks his tongue. "If you excuse yourself now, you should be able to make it in time!"

Sehun frowns. "Can I change after the meeting?"

"Just go buy swim trunks and a tee from the gift shop! I gotta meet with the other presentators. I'll see you at the meet up spot."

Ah, right. Sehun is definitely not too sure about the meetup spot (just as much as he didn't know where anything else was, and now there's this gift shop?). He hadn't asked Jongin, though, Jongin would probably not know anyways. It feels as if day one will be spent learning the resort, otherwise work and play will not occur.

Now to think about the shorts… Sehun contemplates for a long moment, maneuvering away from the crowd walking towards the entrance. He doesn't have to dress to fit the scene, but it was quite warm already in the morning, and he did break a sweat under the canopy during lunch. So, maybe he does want to dress comfortably, not fashionably. 

Sehun follows the tracks he used to get here and finds the reception desk where he asks for the gift shop. To his surprise, it's at the left side right by the restrooms. He'll have to take note of this because restrooms are quite crucial. He ends up buying an  _ I love the sea _ t-shirt and striped swim shorts. Fortunately he knows where the restroom is, so he changes in there and quickly walks to the resort's conference room. This time he knows where that is, too.

There's a pull on his arm as Jongin's voice becomes loud and whiny, "Hey! Didn't you leave me like fifteen minutes ago?"

Sehun barely notices Jongin in a low, awfully low, nude button up and cargo shorts along with his lab coat and glasses. He could've given Sehun a fair warning earlier.

"Why didn't you tell me everyone was just going in bathing suits?"

"I thought you were just being your uptight, boring self."

Sehun shoves him and walks quicker. He finds a single seat at the front. To his dismay, Jongin pulls a chair from the side and brings it next to Sehun.

"You can't be mad at me, Sehunie. I am your boss."

"Only for this week!" Sehun scoffs while he crosses his arms. "Anyways, do you know where the designated meet up spot will be?"

"Sehun, we are all walking together right after the orientation."

_ That makes sense. _

Sehun occupies himself with his phone while Jongin animatedly talks to people around them. He's not so much a people person, especially with his peers that are in the same field as him. It seems as if average people gain more comfort in an environment where they share interests. 

It’s something he has to work on. 

For Sehun, he isn't like average people, being surrounded by people who've studied the same things as him makes him feel less knowledgeable. The reason why Jongin is his favorite biologist friend is because he's not the fastest swimmer in the sea.

The orientation begins exactly within the hour announced, with the majority of the seats filled. Sehun pockets his phone and averts his attention to the low stage where Jongdae and a few other biologist presenters introduce themselves and the intent of the orientation. 

They receive information like the studies being taken in the ocean of this resort, how many biologists are with them, what the schedule is for which institutes. It's practically everything they heard of already when they were first recruited to be apart of the resort research. 

Just when Sehun is about to yawn in his hand, do they begin addressing stations and instructions. He feels like the only one taking notes with his clipboard as the stranger on the left and Jongin only bat their eyelashes at the presenters. 

Everyone gets dismissed into their working teams; aquatic mammal studies, pollution studies, ecosystem experiments, coral reef researches. Sehun is involved in two studies, one being Jongin's coral reef restoration research study and his own cephalopod analysis study. He wants to join Jongin's team first because everything will be easier with him, even though he knows that he needs to conduct his own study. It's a head or tails, eenie-meenie-minee-moe, type of thing and he ends up going with Jongin.

"Shouldn't you be going to the mammals study circle?" Jongin asks when he joins his circle.

"I already prepared the notes in advance for that. I'll just visit your station first."

"Okay, I'll make it quick, then you have to work on yours right away."

Jongin always pushes him to do things. Sehun can't say whether he loathes it or appreciates it.

Their group of six, including Sehun and Jongin, exit the convention room with light chatter. Jongin guides them to the west of the resort where their coral lab will be conducted, parts of the shore and shallow ocean blocked off with cones. In the past few days, other biologists have prepared the labs, and now for this week, numerous research facilities will be taking on the cases.

Jongin carries a basket of test tubes, pipettes, syringes, and rulers. Each biologist receives all of the scientific tools and goes over their case which is to determine whether or not their coral reefs can survive in very shallow waters. He encourages them to take samples of the water, soil, or various corals and their plantation. 

"Since we're in even numbers, I'd like to distribute the work evenly in pairs."

Sehun shudders at the thought of Jongin intentionally making him work with someone other than him just to get him out of his shell. Fortunately, he's not so bad today, telling Sehun to shoo to station four by the deck. He teases him about being a privileged best friend while everyone else works on the labs that remain closer to the shore. 

"Come back in thirty minutes to compare findings!" Jongin announces then enthusiastically high fives everyone.

While the team disperses, Sehun finally lets himself take in the outdoor beauty. The sand is warm and the water is surprisingly cool despite the sun shining blaring strongly. He takes a deep breath as he sinks his toes a little further into the sand (yes, he also bought sandals and left his formal shoes in the tote with the big, bulky bag resting on his shoulders). His steps are small and leisurely when walking onto the deck, smiling at the way he spots fascinating minerals and microscopic swimmers in the shallow water. 

Further into Sehun's venturing, he spots an uncanny sight; what appears to be a little boy splashing in the area of research. Stomach churning nauseously at an eventual ruined experiment, Sehun begins to storm towards the edge of the deck with his hands waving in the air. He can only see the boy’s back, so the waving is useless but he doesn’t stop anyways.

"Excuse me! Young man, hello, please. This vicinity is strictly reserved for coral analysis established by the Elyxion Marine Analytical Institute. I kindly ask that you withdraw yourself from the premises immediately." 

"Uh, a little help!" 

“O-oh?” Sehun furrows his eyebrows and takes gentle steps towards the stranger in water, his shadow blocking the person. He hums for a moment then explains simply, "This area,  _ yes this one _ , is for marine scientists only. Please exit."

"I speak english, dude! Shit." 

“I thought you were a kid!” Sehun hurries out, not intending to offend the person. That is not the language of a kid, nor is the deeper voice. If he isn’t one, shouldn’t he know better than to cross closed off boundaries. 

“Well, I’m not!”

“Okay, okay. Please seek enjoyment in another part of the shallow water, not here, sir.” 

The body in the water shakes exaggeratedly with his hands splashing the water rapidly. He even shouts, "Don't you think I'd leave right away if I could?!"

"Huh, what do you mean?" Sehun says while starting to crouch. 

"I'm stuck! Now help me before I damage these precious corals of yours!"

Sehun does not take threats well. 

It urges him to slip off his lab coat and pull his shirt over his head. He then proceeds to dip his lower half over the deck, face submerging into the water. He opens his eyes and it starts tingling from the salt, but within seconds, he spots the person’s leg stuck in between two boulders. 

He is quick to remove his head out of the shallow water and wrap his arms around the man’s body. It takes a bit of squirming and pulling left to right. One harsh tug results in Sehun harshly tumbling back with the stranger’s weight stealing the air out of his lungs.

The stranger rolls off him and dips his head back while moaning in relief. Sehun heaves and reaches for his shirt to dry himself off. They both look at each other’s direction. 

Sehun flickers his eyes directly into the eyes of the stranger and doesn’t expect words to catch in his throat. In front of him, the man —  _ the really young and gentle looking man  _ — has blown soft eyes, pursed pink lips, both features dainty and attractive to Sehun. His hair is damp with droplets of water matte on his chest. Sehun doesn’t glance any lower, but hopes his leg is okay.

Neither of them speak despite keeping their eyes locked together. 

Sehun is the first to get up and put his shirt on, lab coat following. He straightens his collar and the pins on the pocket. Glancing down at the stranger, he notices his left calf is gashed. He instinctively bends right back down and places a gentle hand on his shoulder. 

“Do you need any assistance? Can you feel your legs? Or does it hurt at all?” 

“Oh I’m fine,” he grumbles. 

“Could I walk you to the surface and get you on a tanning chair?”

The stranger glances up at him, with his soft puppy eyes but lips holding a devious smirk. “Are you asking me out?”

Sehun retracts his hands quickly. “No! No, no.”

“Just offer me a hand.”

Rather than extending his hand out for the man to take, he lifts him with ease just as he did earlier. He notices the stranger walking away completely fine, so he leaves it as that, kneeling down to fetch his clipboard and tools.

While Sehun occupies himself by plucking a tiny piece of seaweed, his mind loses its track and wanders elsewhere. He takes charge of his actions but his mind doesn't connect with it because he's too distracted thinking about the stranger. He wonders why he was in a no-entry zone, he wonders how his leg caught caught in between rocks. He wonders what his name is. 

During Sehun's entire time at his coral station, he feels less of a marine biologist because he doesn't know how many millimeters his sample is. But instead, he is so deeply aware of how alluring the mysterious stranger is.

Jongin ends up pulling him off his knees and escorting him away from the reef studies. Sehun whines about not knowing where the indoor labs are but he can’t complain when Jongin gives him a highlighted paper map. If Jongin notices his distraction, he doesn’t mention it.

Sehun walks like a foolish tourist with his map in front of his chest, glancing left and right every few seconds. He finds himself back at the convention room where a biologist asks for his badge in order to enter the set up lab rooms. He gets situated and forces himself to concentrate on his study. 

Every now and then, he wonders if that man’s leg is okay. 

  
  
  


Jongin tugs him towards an outdoor deck surrounded by stringy lights, seated tables and hungry tourists filling up the space.

“Hey! You didn’t tell me about your first day yesterday! Why didn’t you text me back?”

“ _ Sorry… _ I was tired.”

Sehun does feel guilty from leaving Jongin on read, but yesterday had been a bit mediocre. He read current articles and scholarly journals, annotating information required for his study. His eyes felt a bit sore, not so used to reading because he usually does more interactive work like what he did at the coral reefs. It didn’t help that whenever he gave his eyes a few seconds of rest, that disgruntled stranger would pop up in his head. He called it a day by having the cheapest room service dinner, then crashed without a wash. 

Jongin gives him a warm smile. He mentions, “It’s okay, just have dinner today with me! I want to tell you about some more samples we got today. They were way better than yesterday. Too bad you couldn’t come today!”

“I’m all ears,” Sehun says just as enthusiastically. 

Dinners are formal, as opposed to breakfast being self-serve and lunch requiring trays for servers to fill. Tourists line up one by one, waiting for a seat beneath the stars, ordering one out of three options, then having a complimentary dessert or beverage. 

The pair sits somewhere in the center of the whole getup with an impressive stage a few yards away. There’s speakers around it, and microphones and instruments, and fancy lights. Sehun wonders if it’s live music because if so, this resort really has it all. 

Jongin kicks him excitedly when he spots some type of lobster soup. Sehun opts for a simpler serving, chicken pasta with broccoli. They both say they’ll have dessert at the end of it, one chocolate mousse cake to share. 

Instrumental beats play faintly while they wait for their food. Jongin goes on and on about the exciting growth rate of the plankton since one of his stations tried a serum on one of the palettes. Beneath the microscope, he saw millions of particles growing at a rapid rate. Sehun, unfortunately, can’t give him the same enthusiasm. 

“I have less entertaining details. Yesterday, cephalopod reading, even though I have an absurd abundance of knowledge on them already. Today, ecosystem study, just to be extra critical. Tomorrow I get hands on, though.”

Jongin raises his glasses and chirps, “You’re welcome to visit me! I’ve asked for Jongdae’s approval. If you collect enough data that you believe to be worthy in your study, Jongdae gives you entire permission to scope out the corals!”

“Ah, I’d be honored. We’ll see how duty calls tomorrow.” 

Their food arrives on point; the same time they finish their work-related conversation and as the live act gets announced. 

While Jongin cocks his head quickly to the stage, Sehun focuses on getting a large bite. Both his cheeks are stuffed with chicken and broccoli when he hears a familiar voice. Sehun looks up and nearly chokes on his food when his line of vision meets the man from yesterday. His voice is almost angelic seeming, soothing and yet enticing. He sings passionately, eyes wandering the crowd and hips swaying to the beat. If Sehun thought he was a bit attracted to the mess of a man yesterday, he doesn’t know how to describe how he feels when the stranger is like  _ this _ .

“He’s really good, isn’t he?” Jongin squeals and claps.

“Wonderful,” Sehun mutters, more to himself than his best friend besides him. 

The stage lights flicker at their table and Sehun swears the musician gives him a sly wink. He stares at the most entertaining plate of food as his cheeks redden. He eats with his head down the entire time, but he doesn’t stop  _ listening _ .

From the corner of his eye, Jongin is grooving in his seat. Sehun wants to let loose like that, but he’s never been the type. It seems fun. Sehun will only embarrass himself during his attempt. He just chews his broccoli, sips his soda, and waits for the cake to arrive. He can’t help but look up for a split second and ends up catching the stranger grinding the microphone stand, and goodness, Sehun’s cheeks burn hotter than earlier.

“Do you think the artists accept tips?” Jongin asks while rapidly patting Sehun's lap. 

Sehun answers, “It would be kind. So, maybe.”

“I mean he’s a great singer. But his guitarist,  _ fuck _ . I want to be kind to  _ him _ . Leather jeans? Are you kidding me! That monster cock is probably suffocating.”

“Jongin! We’re in public, don’t talk like that.”

“You can have the mousse!” Jongin says while getting up quickly, the same time the guitarist removes his guitar strap from over his shoulders. “I want to chat him up.” 

Sehun sits alone with a plate of sweets for two. He leans back into his seat and watches Jongin interact with the guy with the guitar. Other people around him have finished eating and they’re dancing to the DJ’s music now. Maybe not today, but one of these days, he’ll let go just a bit. 

There’s a tap on Sehun’s shoulder. Sehun stills in place but his heart pounds rapidly in his chest. He squints for good measure. The attractive, clumsy stranger-performer man takes the place where Jongin had been, leaving Sehun baffled with chocolate on his fingertips. 

A charming, flirty smirk, and then, “Does mister ocean scientist usually get stood up by his dates?”

“Jongin is my colleague. We’re, we’re friends!” he says, stumbling over his own explanation. 

“Hm, has anybody told you that you have a loaded vocabulary?”

Sehun nods easily. “I did study oceanography, ecology, a few more nature-esque _ -ologies _ with a degree of—“

“Did you like my performance, Sehun?” He cuts him off actively. 

“How do you know my name?” Sehun asks with confusion, and maybe slight fear. 

“It was on your badge. Do you know mine? They announced it. Did you catch it?”

Sehun blinks. “Do you always ask a magnitude of questions?” 

“I like your vocabulary, Sehun. Do you have the appropriate word for agreeing to have a drink with a charismatic man named Baekhyun?” 

“I don’t… know?”

“Okay, maybe tomorrow.”  _ Baekhyun _ pulls away from the table and stands up. “My leg is fine by the way. Come back here tomorrow and give me a better answer.” 

  
  
  


“My turn,” Sehun says when he finds Baekhyun eating a breakfast omelette the following morning. 

Baekhyun drops his fork and gives Sehun his complete, undivided attention. That signature smirk is plastered on his face again. “For?”

“I have a question.”

“I have answers. Go for it, smartypants.”

Sehun purses his lips when he asks, “Why did you interfere with the coral reef?”

Baekhyun stares at him as if his question caught him totally off guard. Sehun wonders what Baekhyun expected from him. He's not so good with social skills, it shouldn't be surprising that his question is not flirtatious. Even if he tried, it wouldn’t be smooth as Baekhyun. When Baekhyun doesn't talk, Sehun clears his throat.

"I did not interfere. They looked pretty. Immediate attraction. Couldn't help myself. Ever heard of it?"

This time, Baekhyun's comment catches him off guard.

"Sit, why don't you? You're on your feet all day, looking into your cute microscopes, aren't you? Tell me about it."

Sehun nods and sits directly across him. He takes a sip of his orange juice because Baekhyun makes his mouth extremely dry. 

“I am studying cephalopod intelligence, we don’t require much microscopes.”

Baekhyun hums. “And what are cephalopods?”

“Cephalopods are body-proportionate marine mammals, in the sense that, if dissected — _ or simply just glancing _ — their bodies are in symmetry. They have primitive suction tentacles as feet that allow them to have evolutionary advances amongst other sea animals. It’s mostly because of how those lumps allow them to have agility and grasp,” Sehun explains in one breath. He suddenly gasps upon remembering, “For instance, you may know about an octopus as a standard example. But my favorite cephalopod from the mollusca phylum is a nautilidae. Go nautiluss!”

“Why yes, next I will simply glance at octopus and remember that, if I fold them up they’ll be the same.”

Sehun nods with a grin. He is always enthusiastic about his knowledge and is happy to know he shared some of it today. “Essentially! That's the jist of it.”

A tray is placed on the table and naturally Sehun knows Jongin's hands.

"I'm sorry, is he bothering you?" He says with an apologetic expression.

Baekhyun lets out a soft laugh. "He did just come and sit here while I was already occupied, but no, it's fine."

"Sehun." Jongin starts to tug Sehun's arm, and when Sehun doesn't budge and sticks his tongue out instead, Jongin comments, "How are you such a petulant child?!"

"Let me guess, Sehunnie taught you that word?"

Jongin gasps, "How do you know his name and how did you know that?"

"Let him go and get back to sucking my guitarist's dick."

Jongin gasps again, louder and more exasperated this time. 

Sehun watches the way Baekhyun shoots Jongin a knowing look as he confidently laces their fingers together. Sehun is flustered and flattered all at once, from Baekhyun defending him and  _ touching _ him. An attractive man is  _ holding _ his hand; Sehun can't believe it.

"I'm obviously not welcomed here!" Jongin mutters and walks off with his breakfast.

Sehun frowns and straightens up in his seat. "He's probably pretty upset, I should talk to him."

"No," Baekhyun says, "No, he's not. He's being playful in response."

Sehun knows that. He just doesn't know how to process all of  _ this _ . 

"Anyways, how do you know he is interested in the guitarist?" Sehun manages to direct attention away from himself, quite smoothly in his opinion.

"His bed voice sounds the same as his talking voice," Baekhyun says with a boisterous laugh. "Chanyeol and I share an executive suit with a few bedrooms and a kitchen. We're here for a while, might as well bask in only the best. We should all meet and have dinner,  _ my _ place."

Sehun feels a bit out of it that Jongin didn't mention this, then again, Jongin didn't know that Baekhyun and Sehun knew each other. Maybe they're even.

“Don’t be shy to sit in the front today, okay?” 

Before Sehun could respond that he’ll try, Baekhyun leaves. He always gets the last word. And leaves Sehun confused.

  
  
  


Thursdays are supposed to be good, adrenaline rushing throughout the day, knowing that the week is so close to ending. But Jongdae makes Sehun share his intelligence with a biologist from another institute. He's stumbling over words. She uses larger vocabulary than him. She is actually quite boring and dull. There and then, he craves Baekhyun's glint of happiness and charm. He is someone who doesn't captivate the crowd as well as Baekhyun does. He doesn't feel any better after his shift when he finds out Baekhyun is not performing. 

  
  
  


Sehun's day off falls off on a Friday, which is probably the best day to spend on the resort. There are dozens of events that Jongdae told him about ( _ You better enjoy yourself, Oh! Otherwise… _ ) that are hosted within every hour of the day. 

He sleeps in and misses breakfast, but it's an easy afternoon when he decides to take a shuttle elsewhere for lunch. He plans to go off the resort, despite all the fun things, because he actually wants to go paddle boarding away from his colleagues. They seemed to have a lot of fun without him off duty, so he thinks that he would feel much more comfortable trying a new activity on his own. Even Jongin has been spending time with the guitarist and a few other women from other academies and programs.

When Sehun walks a few blocks away from the shuttle, he isn't met with much of a crowd as opposed to the bustling amount of people at the resort. He sighs to himself happily as he signs in for an hour session to go paddleboarding. 

The thing with Sehun is that he is a quick learner, but under certain circumstances. He would develop his skills with reading, notes, and by observation. He can't just jump on a board and stand flawlessly. Thankfully his instructor is patient, but Sehun can tell it's wearing off.

“As expected.” 

Sehun turns around and spots Baekhyun in a wetsuit with his arms crossed over his chest. 

“What?”

“You’re so bad at this, that’s what,” Baekhyun responds with a laugh. “Mind if I show you a thing or two?”

Sehun sighs. “Please.”

Baekhyun dismisses the instructor and helps bring Sehun back to land. He takes the board from him and swims deeper into the water, standing up smoothly and paddling away. If his body suit was tight earlier, the water makes it clings onto him tighter like tentacle suctions.

“It’s not all that hard, Sehunnie. Don’t look so down all the time, even now. Stand up and look straight forward.” 

Sehun nods and takes another chance with the board, but effortlessly falls over, plummeting into the water. Saltwater burns his throat and stings his eyes. He’s losing sight of  _ the _ attractive Baekhyun in front of him. 

“How about this,” Baekhyun holds the board for him and urges him on. “Just stand up and I’ll hold you.” 

Sehun tries not to giggle at the way Baekhyun clutches his ankles while he raises himself up from the ground. He stands tall with a grin and the instructor swims towards him and gives him the paddle. Baekhyun cheers and before Sehun can fully process it, he sees that Baekhyun is  _ clapping _ . He’s all on his own now and manages to do a few circles until it gets a bit exhausting. He intentionally jumps off the board and runs his fingers through his hair. 

“Goodness,” Sehun hears. “You’re really attractive, you know?” 

“Thanks,” Sehun mutters quietly.

“Do you maybe… want to go canoeing together? My treat. By the way, if you haven’t been on the board long enough, you can still get a partial refund.” 

Sehun smiles from ear to ear as he nods. Baekhyun takes the initiative to bring the board back to the shack. It’s a short few minutes with Sehun panting and basking in the sun until a canoe is waiting for them with two life vests.

Baekhyun acts like Prince Charming, whisking Sehun off his feet with a gentle hand as he guides him into the canoe. Sehun ends up stumbling but Baekhyun's arms around him catch his fall. He emits an awkward chuckle and sits at the furthest bench. It has come to his attention that they have to face each, making Sehun all more nervous. 

“No cephalopods to feed today?”

Sehun shakes his head. He focuses on rowing the canoe, wondering if his arms are flexing impressively enough. Is it any good? He is topless, so maybe this is too much. He ends up flexing less and letting Baekhyun take over the rowing. 

“You think too much, don’t you?”

“It’s in my nature to think,” Sehun comments instinctively. 

“Ah, but sometimes you can unwind. If today’s your day off, just enjoy it.”

Sehun lets himself lean back to find leisure but ends up close to falling into the ocean. Baekhyun's laugh takes over the light waves hitting against the canoe. 

The water is more mesmerising up close like this, and the land looks like a tiny, green ant hill from here. Splashing water clacks against the woody canoe. Baekhyun talks to him mindlessly, lips always pulled in a smile, not minding whether Sehun chooses to respond or not. 

Being with Baekhyun feels different, in a way Sehun cannot comprehend. He studies dancing sponges and has seen a seahorse give birth, and yet, Baekhyun is the most complex thing he has come across. Whether it's Baekhyun or his feelings for Baekhyun, Sehun's mind is utterly fuddled. 

On shore, Sehun is about to bid his goodbyes until Baekhyun grasps his hand, preventing him from taking another. 

"Did you come with the trolley?"

"The shuttle?"

"Same thing, smart mouth."

Sehun nods.

Very bold, Baekhyun is very bold to keep holding his hand. Sehun feels his own getting clammy. They hold it as they wait at the gathering spot. They hold it when Sehun guides them in, being careful to not pull Baekhyun as they walk up the steps. Sehun even offers Baekhyun the window seat, to which Baekhyun accepts. They let go for only that moment, then Baekhyun reaches for it again and drops their intertwined hands on his own lap. 

“Since you liked sitting court side, how about sitting on the sidelines tonight?”

Sehun hums. “For your singing?”

“No, for my bunny in a hat trick!”

“Oh, I thought you were a musician. Not a magician.” 

Baekhyun drops his head against Sehun’s shoulder and laughs into it. “You got me with that one, Sehun. Didn’t think you’d play along.”

Sehun frowns. Though Baekhyun is just playfully commenting on something minuscule, Sehun can’t help but think of his dull personality and drab social skills, all over again. Beneath his white coat and pastel button up shirts is a naive, humorless man. 

“Hey?”

Sehun looks to his side, spotting Baekhyun with a pout. 

“I want to take you to the glass deck restaurant on the south of the resort.”

Sehun’s face contorts into something unpleasant. “No, no. That’s way too expensive. It’s okay.”

“Employee discount. Besides, that place is madly booked, but I get first class services.”

Sehun ends up chuckling. There’s something about Baekhyun asking him out while blatantly suggesting he has some coupons. It’s comedic gold, Sehun thinks. He ends up freezing midway laughter. Wait. “Is this a date?”

“Hasn’t the entire day been?”

“ _ Oh _ .” 

“Anyways, the road looks busy. Mind if I tell you about some ocean jokes I looked up the other day? Just for you?”

Sehun absorbs all of Baekhyun's comments like a fish tank filter, all the way until the sky light isn’t as bright anymore. He learns that Baekhyun will be here all summer long, and even during the hot autumn. He was always passionate about performing but never thought he’d get a job, but now he travels to gigs all the time. And most valuable to Sehun, despite Baekhyun’s constant on-foot attitude, he lives an hour away from Sehun’s hometown.

Baekhyun ends up taking him to the extravagant restaurant, getting them a spot by a massive fish exhibition that showcases various marine life swimming past them. Sehun waves every now and then when a larger mammal stops by them. He likes the way Baekhyun laughs in amusement when he does so. He loves the laugh Baekhyun gives when he shows an email to the perplexed waitress, confirming his discount. Their grand goal is nearly a hundred with the difference, just from their pasta and steak, and the sweet cake Baekhyun gets him to take out. 

The night nearly ends with Sehun admiring Baekhyun from the sidelines. He gets a signature smirk that flashes right at him, and some hip rolls here and there, giving him feelings that shoot right at the center of Sehun’s heart. 

The night doesn’t end there because Baekhyun slips him something to drink as the two swirl on bar stools, a moment that’s got to be dejavu. Drink after drink, fruity and sharp, Sehun’s mind spins rapidly and Baekhyun is more tempting than usual. 

Sehun doesn’t expect Baekhyun to wrap his arms around his waist and rush them away from the crowd. He’s surprised Baekhyun had the right kind to unlock his room door without haste, considering he had a bit more than Sehun to drink. 

He also doesn’t expect for his head to bang against the door so harshly, tongue immediately attacking his mouth, slotting them open. Sly fingers slip beneath his shirt, tweaking at his nipples with firm pinches until he’s releasing a low moan. A knee spreads his legs apart and presses against his growing hardness. 

At this moment, Sehun doesn’t know what to do. But he’s going for it. For once, Sehun wants somebody. His name is Byun Baekhyun, and he's charming and adorable,  _ oh _ , and madly confusing.

And he’s shoving him further into the accommodation, pushing him against another wall, and jumping onto him until they stumble onto the bed together. The air is knocked out of Sehun’s lungs from the sudden attack and Baekhyun's weight straining his breathing flow.

Their lips don’t part as Baekhyun eagerly kisses him with clashing teeth and bold nibbling. Baekhyun presses harder against him, properly bracketing Sehun’s body in place as he balances numerous ministrations at once, them being kissing, grinding, and hair pulling. Sehun doesn’t even know when his hands wandered there. 

“Can I try something?”

Sehun pushes himself off the bed with his palms. “Depends.”

“I need an answer.” Baekhyun runs his fingers down Sehun’s chest. “Don’t you know consent is sexy?”

“Well okay… go ahead.”

Baekhyun forces Sehun down with a single shove, fingers feverishly fumbling with Sehun’s belt for a few seconds until he manages to strip Sehun’s shorts off him. There’s a quick whiff of salty water, but Baekhyun seems to pay no mind as he spits on his palm and wraps it around Sehun’s cock. It should be difficult to stomach, seeming so unsanitary and all, but Sehun’s into it. He’s surprisingly into it. It must be the tightness and warmth of Baekhyun's lips because Sehun swears, barely minutes in, his lower stomach is churning with an unbearable pleasure.

Sehun's fingers are nimble as they strike towards Baekhyun's hair, pulling him away before he does something embarrassing like come down his throat. They've only known each other for less than a week, and the rational part of Sehun's mind is telling him to warn Baekhyun.

“Hm?” Baekhyun mutters while wiping his lip with the back of his hand. 

Sehun didn’t think spit dripping down someone’s chin could be so attractive. He almost forgets to respond until Baekhyun tightens his grip around his cock. “Close,” he responds shyly. 

Baekhyun strips himself of his own articles then straddles Sehun’s lap. Sehun’s mind goes blank when Baekhyun wraps his hands around both their lengths, pumping at rapid speed. Sehun watches the way his stomach muscles pull and tighten with every touch. His eyes wander to Baekhyun, stomach feeling an even stronger wave of sensation at the sight of his damp hair matted on his forehead, eyes screwed shut thoughtfully, and nose scrunched cutely.

It isn’t long until Sehun is raising his back off the bed, clutching Baekhyun’s hips with crescent shapes buried into it. Baekhyun's fingers become coated in white from both of them and there, Sehun learns that Baekhyun has other pretty sounds. 

With a cunning grin, Baekhyun pinches at the head of his cock, much to Sehun’s dismay. His legs snap close when Baekhyun continues to stroke him, deep into oversensitivity. After getting a pillow chucked at his head from Sehun, Baekhyun gets off the bed and digs into one of the drawers. He comes back with a wet wipe, cleaning off their thighs gently. 

Sehun doesn’t know what’s next, but he finds his answer the second Baekhyun drops his arms around him and pulls him close. Minutes pass, based on the hundreds of times Sehun’s heard the waves hitting shore, and the arms let loose. 

“Uh, Baekhyun?” Sehun says in an addled tone. 

When he doesn’t seem to respond back, Sehun pokes his cheeks once, then twice. He lifts Baekhyun's arm, picking up nothing but deadweight. A pout creeps on Sehun’s face because the night with Baekhyun ends too young. Baekhyun ends up flinching as Sehun arranges their bodies together in bed. He drapes Baekhyun’s arm around his waist and tucks his head in between Baekhyun's chin and shoulder. It’s warm and comforting. 

“Good night Baekhyun, I had a stellar time.” Sehun mentally scolds himself for his unusual vocabulary in the simplest comments. It’s alright, Baekhyun loves it even while he hates it. 

Even during a moment like this, Sehun still thinks about how to make himself better. Even next to Baekhyun on a night of a full moon, Sehun still thinks about him.

  
  


With a clipboard over his head to provide minimal shade, Sehun kicks the sand aimlessly during his break. He waits for Jongin to finish his discussion amongst the other biologists. Usually Sehun gives Jongin everything he needs to know; suggests which goggles provide little to no rashes, what planktons he should feed his test subjects. Sometimes Jongin gives him unwanted advice on how to present himself better with this outfits, or what punch lines to make when the time is right. For once, Sehun wants help— needs help.

Something gets chucked at his head. When he looks to the direction of the strike, he finds Jongin waving to him with a grin.

"What's got you so down?"

Sehun huffs. "Can I trust you?"

"I'm offended you think you can't."

Sehun takes Jongin's hand in his and drags him to a secluded spot under the shade. He whines about the heat before taking a seat on the ground, facing away from Jongin because he doesn't want to have to see his expression.

"There's somebody I've been," he thinks about the word that Jongin would use, " _ seeing _ at this resort."

Jongin just stares at him. He can't see him but he knows from the corner of his eyes.

"Say something, please."

"I already knew. It's Baekhyun, isn't it?"

"How do you know that?"

Jongin chuckles while draping an arm around him, "You've got a mark on your neck. If that wasn't obvious."

At that Sehun starts frantically tugging his shirt up and bringing his coat inwards. 

"Besides, he was a massive flirt when I bumped into him. In no way would he just be like that to anybody."

Sehun drops his head against Jongin's shoulder. He debates on whether or not to tell Jongin that he knows about him and Chanyeol but something gives him the impression that Jongin already knows how this friend circle is going.

"It's too bad we don't get to see the progression of the corals," he says instead.

When dinner rolls by, it pains him to see Baekhyun dancing with an unfamiliar body, holding him tight and laughing lightly. He turns hot on his heels and acts like nothing happened, as far as to think this entire week with Baekhyun didn't happen. 

Maybe it’s his fault he left Baekhyun in the early morning without saying anything, but he panicked. 

  
  


In the early, early morning, Sehun sulks with a thin sheet around himself. Most off his colleagues leave today, himself counting because he doesn't need the resort's resources to complete his study. He thinks about all that he will leave behind, being the clear waters, free meals, his octopi he has s taken care of, and worst of all, Baekhyun. 

Sehun gave himself all night to contemplate, wondering if he meant something to Baekhyun on a deeper level, or was it all for the thrill that suited his own job out here. He thought he liked Baekhyun, he does. He was onto something, definitely thinking Baekhyun was into him too. And then he added on; maybe he's blowing things out of proportion, assuming something out of nothing, and Baekhyun's actions last night were a tiny inconvenience that Sehun happened to see at the wrong time.

"Anyways," Sehun grumbles to himself as he rolls off the bed, literally, "We don't owe each other anything."

It's just that, this is the first time somebody's sparked an interest in a long time, and it's the first time he's done anything about it. He can't help but feel a little disappointed as he brushes his teeth, staring at his lifeless self in the mirror. It doesn't help knowing he'll leave like this, without contact with Baekhyun ever again. Though, it's relieving to know that he packed everything last night, and even said his goodbyes to Jongin, so he can get on the earliest shuttle to the airport right away.

A part of him wants to say bye. He circles in his room aimlessly for the time being, gripping the balcony railing, opening and closing the cabinets without reasons, flopping onto the bed whining into the mattress. 

After a few minutes of his breakdown, he finally composes himself by combing his hair and rolling his suitcase to the front door. Sehun tenses in place the moment the door swings open with a surprising obstruction, preventing him from escaping. Baekhyun's hair is air drying, little strands frizzy on his forehead and a gentle smile.

"I'm about to go," Sehun comments softly.

"Have time to spare for breakfast?"

Before Sehun can protest, Baekhyun inches his hand out, offering to take the handle of the suitcase. Sehun can't exactly decline because more than likely, Baekhyun will be going down into the lobby with him. They walk in silence and pass by numerous couples talking amongst themselves with heart eyes, leaving Sehun feeling awkward. 

"How'd you know my room number?" 

It's a question he's been wanting to ask, but didn't do so yet, noticing that clearly something was wrong because not even Baekhyun talked after their brief greetings. 

"I talked to Jongin about things.” Baekhyun makes this face that Sehun can’t decipher, then again, he hardly ever understands Baekhyun. “Look, are you upset with something? I was really looking forward to spending another day with you, since I knew from Chanyeol that some of the researchers would be leaving soon.”

Sehun can’t lie. It would be so obvious. He’s not that good of a liar. He huffs and says, “I thought you weren’t interested anymore.”

“Anymore?”

“I dunno, after dealing with me for a night, I was sure you were done.” Sehun can’t tell him the root of his distance is his own jealousy, so this is the best that he’ll give Baekhyun, because it’s true anyway. 

Baekhyun looks as if he’s about to grab Sehun’s hand but Sehun reaches for his buzzing phone instead. Jongdae texts him that they must have a mandatory discussion that cannot be dismissed. If he doesn’t get there in ten minutes, he won’t see his next research study. 

Feeling awfully anxious, Sehun strikes right up, shocking Baekhyun and nearly flings the fork at his eye.

“I gotta go.”

“Are you serious?” Baekhyun says with agitation that Sehun has never met before. It’s all over his face, his body language, and in his tone. 

_ Serious _ . They’ve only known each other for a handful of days. Are they allowed to be serious?

“Sorry!” Sehun rushes and grabs his suitcase and tote bag. 

“It’s your last day with me. You’re not even done explaining yourself and I haven’t gotten around to my side either. Sehun, if you leave—“

“I have to go. I’m sorry.”

It happens before he could reciprocate it. Baekhyun’s hand causes a sharp sting on his right cheek and then both his hands reach the expanse of both his cheeks. He forces Sehun’s face close with his own then kisses him harshly, leaving Sehun even more lost for words.

Baekhyun leaves with a sniffle and Sehun stands in the center of the breakfast patio with dozens of eyes on him. He embarrassingly grabs his handle and rolls away into the distance, slipping into the conference room. 

“Jongdae, sir?” 

Sehun peels the curtain and peeks his head around it, trying to spot the man who had such a demanding text for him to be here. And yet, he isn’t here himself. 

“Sehun!” Jongdae comes chirping from behind him. 

“Uh, what about the message? I’d like to know right away, please. I’m not feeling too good and would like to just… leave.”

“Oh, if you’re not feeling too well, maybe it’s best you don’t take up the extension. Home sick?”

Sehun purses his lips and deeply stares at his boss. “Extension?”

“Dr. Kim —  _ Jongin _ that is — has requested that you accompany him on his research. He claims that you have most of the stats and knowledge to carry on the study to its optimum potential.” 

“Oh, is that so?” Sehun says while trying not to show his excitement too strongly. 

“Jongin is continuing to grow the corals in shallow water and he wants to drop plankton and shrimp in its wake to detect its lifespan.”

“I’m not home sick!” Sehun says a bit too abruptly. “I mean, I was feeling bad that I’d be leaving so soon! If it’s not a hassle, do you mind explaining to me about my accommodation details?”

Jongin raises his eyebrows thoughtfully then explains, “Oh, you haven’t been checked out yet, we definitely are extending dates on the roster and also moving people to make less of a burden for the hotel staff when we have our meetings.”

Sehun gives him the biggest thank you, doing as much as even hugging him. Jongdae tells him that he should be thanking his own colleague. And with that, he’s dismissed. 

Sehun’s whole body is bouncing off the walls, happiness thrumming in his entire system. He is fortunate enough to study here, but now his study is prolonged. It gives him time to work things out with Baekhyun. And if their situation doesn’t go resolved, and Sehun reads it all wrong where Baekhyun isn’t interested, then at least Sehun still has the corals. And free meals

There’s a single flaw in Sehun’s plan and that is the fact that he doesn’t know where Baekhyun could be. He doesn’t know his room number, he doesn’t even have his phone number. All for a happy ending with his happy beginning. Maybe, maybe he’ll see Baekhyun tonight and this could be just the start of things. 

Needing a moment to think and clear his head, he opts in going to the deck with the coral study as he finds it to be the most serene location within the entire resort. Much like Friday, he wears a casual vacationer's outfit without his coat and lab items, so being able to indulge in the sand is really comfortable. 

There’s another person occupying the end of the deck, swinging their feet into it. On other occasions, Sehun would leave them alone, but because he really needs this safe space, he doesn’t stop walking onto the deck to claim a spot nearby them. 

Another moment of deja vu occurs. He spots that familiar mop of hair and attractive cheekbones. Sehun confidently drops besides him and nudges his shoulder. 

“Is it stupid that I’m practically so into you?” Baekhyun mutters while continuing to splash the water. 

“Hmm, do you mean that you have an accumulated amount of infatuation for me?”

Baekhyun lets out a breathy laugh. “Something like that, Sehun. Something.”

Sehun’s face morphs into a stupid grin. He didn’t mean to show his emotions so soon but it kind of just happened. He feels a bit silly but his insides are shaking and he swears it’s because his heart is dancing. Baekhyun just stares at him with a soft smile, but Sehun can tell he’s still awaiting an explanation.

“I’m really interested in you and was being foolish since I left your room. I was not sure how to collect my feelings nor express them.”

“So, so soon, Sehun,” Baekhyun mutters.

“Is this an unusual pace for you? I’ve never really had much of a crush.”

Baekhyun hums and reduces the pace of his circling. “I think it’s unusual for just about anyone… to like someone this fast. Do you think we’re rushing into it?”

“I don’t think so.” Sehun boldly takes Baekhyun’s hand into his, for once stepping up to the occasion and doing things on his own terms without anybody telling him to. “How about we spend the rest of this month together? See where it leads us?”

Baekhyun lets go of his hand and slaps his chest. “Stop it you nerd. You’re leaving today. Don’t say those things. I left that day, the first time we met because I was hoping you'd chase after me. You didn't. See? Too fast."

“I’m here for another month. Two, and then three, or maybe more if there’s progress.”

Baekhyun stands up and strips his shirt. He starts frantically running off the deck, shouting, “You better make progress, Sehun!”

Sehun chases after him, feet stumbling over one another. Sand makes him lose control and speed. When Baekhyun turns around, it feels like it’s in slow motion. He flashes a warm smile to Sehun, brighter than the hundred degree sun and stills in place with his arms wide. 

Panting heavily while holding onto Baekhyun’s shoulders, Sehun promises. Whether Baekhyun refers to his study progressing or whatever the two have between them, he promises. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO??? I love exo seasonal so much!!!! <3


End file.
